User blog:LakuitaBro01/EPIC RAP BATTLE OF HISTORY SEASON FINALE
This battle featured... Youtube Star Tobuscus VS PewDiePie, another Youtube Star Lyrics: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY TOBUSCUS VS PEWDIEPIE BEGIN! Tobuscus: Hello once again Audience, welcome to Mr. Kjellbergs definite doom, all the stuff you say, it makes you a weird pervert, so go get a room, what’re you going to do to me? shout all your little idiotic phrases, my raps are like fire, you’ll be left stuck in the blazes, you have no league against me, I suggest you go sit in the corner on Mr. Chair, I’ll be sending a Teleporting Naked Guy at you, call it a jumpscare, rapping up some crappy stuff, is that all you will do? You better not run away scared, if you stay, I still won’t trust you PewDiePie: THAT’S MY LINE, lets finish this Toby, you’re gonna go down, I’m the youtube king, you just challenged me, the one with the crown, most of your Audience members are just 8 year-olds, you have no chance, whats wrong? Can’t handle this? My raps are like lyrical lances, throwing Jennifer at you, you’ll start to suffer from Amnesia, you have no chick, I actually have one, her name is Marzia, pinning you to the experimental table, you’ll stuck like Marty, now put your hands up cuz’ there ain’t no party like a PewDiePie party Tobuscus: Calm down will you, I may yell but you’re worse, drop the ADHD, let me go get griffon, on you he will do a very long pee, I can Swing my Diamond Sword, so come at me, you’ll just have a Skull, idiotic nerd, I’m a big Bully, I’ll be coming right at you like a bull, I wouldn’t be surprised if you troll me, you’re just another little monster, you ruined Amnesia, Felix, I'm the one who made it popular, sponser I’ll catch that rock you call Jennifer, and crush Stephano with it, you’ll be all alone, prepare to see Darkness, then Redness, then Whiteness cuz’ you just got owned PewDiePie: I DON’T CARE! You’re just like me, but only you’re the worse, you might act and look like a guy but you’re a girl and you have a purse, you’re a Bully? HA, you’re funny, you can’t even touch me, you have a Diamond Sword? You can’t even speak Chopenese, oh glee, oh you Barrel, you can’t figure out the easiest bit of puzzles, griffon doesn’t love you! He just wants food and not nuzzles, running you over with my bike, you can call it a game of Happy Wheels, your raps had no hatred at all, from those, hate, I did not feel… -UberHaxorNova falls down from the ceiling, solo style bitchs- UberHaxorNova: OH MY GOD, I was looking forward to regular negotiation, but no, It’s my time to shine, you lost your fame a very long while ago, Pewds, lets start with you, do you know anything you do? I was invited to voice a character in happy wheels, I’m more loved than you, and Toby, drop that childish humor, it gets annoying after a while, chuggaaconroy is more tolerable than you, lets put that in your file, BOTH OF YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT COMEDY IS AND THAT’S THAT, I look at you and think: “Whats up with these two little kitty kats?”, you may be one of the most subscribed people on youtube, but lets see you at his level, you stepping up to eachother is just the perfect match for two little Barrels WHO WON?! WHO’S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF –ERMAHGERD- HISTORY! WHO WON? Tobuscus PewDiePie UberHaxorNova Category:Blog posts